A Bruised Leg
by TeresianLion
Summary: My first reader insert! yay! be nice pwease. anyways, this is in progress because I'm not sure how to continue it or if i should... anyways, what happens is that gilbert is sitting in class and then gets a call from the office to go up to the nurses' office. he sees you with an icepack on your leg because of a p.e. accident. bits of fluffiness :D


My first attempt at a reader insert, yay! be nice, please! also, i dont know if I'm going to add to this or not. if you think I should, then by all means, comment! cause i have no ideas, and if i get some ideas in the comments, I'll use 'em and try to fit them all in :D because i love all of you! haha. oh, btw! Flas (or Flass) is NOT the same vamp hunter in Blue Dove. yes, it's Axel, but he's no vamp hunter. it's kind of like an easter egg i guess. idk. but he's no vamp hunter nor will he play any major role in any story other than Blue Dove; he's kind of like a filler i guess lol anyways, story -

Gilbert sighed as he sat down at his desk. 'One more class to go,' he thought to himself. He looked over at the empty desk across the room. He had seen [Name] before school and at lunch, but she had suddenly disappeared after that. There was no trace if her at all, it was like she hadn't even come to school that day. 'I wonder where she went...'

"Hey, did you hear? About that one girl in fifth period P.E.?"

Jerking him out of his thoughts, a girl Gilbert didn't know started gossiping to her friend. His attention snapped to her words.

"No! What happened?" The girl's friend asked.

"They were playing baseball, right? And someone hit the ball really hard, but it went to fast and it hit the pitcher's leg before she could react. It was so fast and so hard!"

"Dang!" The gossiping girl's friend looked like she was going to say more, but the bell rang and they both sat down in their assigned seats.

'Holy shit! Was that [Name]? Oh God... I hope she's okay!' Gilbert thought frantically as Mr. Flas, the teacher, began talking.

"Mr. Beilschmidt! Take out your book. Please."

"O-okay." Still in a daze, Gilbert nodded slowly and reached for his book from his backpack. As soon as he placed it on his desk, the phone on Mr. Flas' desk rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He greeted in an annoyed tone. There was a moment of silence as he listened to whom was on the other end. After a while, he nodded and said, "Alright. I'll tell him."

Mr. Flas hung up the phone and looked at Gilbert. "Mr. Beilschmidt, you're requested at the nurse's office."

At that moment, everything clicked with him and he slid his book into his bag, slung it around his shoulder, and started running out.

"No running!" Mr. Flas snapped. God, he was grouchy.

Gilbert slowed to a walk, which earned a couple of giggles from some of the students. As soon as he walked out the door, he broke into a run. He ran across campus and all the way to the office, then to the nurses office. He immediately halted in the doorway.

Inside, he saw [Name], sitting on the small patient's bed on top of small paper sheets. There was an ice pack sitting on her right shin.

"[Name]!" Gilbert gasped.

You groaned, rolling your eyes.

He looked at you with concern. "Does it-"

"What are you doing here?" You asked, interrupting him.

"I...there was a...um..." Gilbert said quietly, not expecting your sudden harsh tone.

"I thought that he'd want to see you."

Gilbert jumped upon hearing Feliciano's voice coming from a chair in the corner of the room. Gilbert had no clue how he had missed the Italian. He walked closer you and continued talking to you. "He's concerned for you."

You put your hand up. "I don't care if he worries, but why did you have to call him up here? Now I have to deal with him!" You stopped talking, expecting him to say something like 'oh come on! I know you enjoy my awesome presence!' but instead he walked over to you with ruby red eyes full of worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly, never breaking eye contact.

It was a simple question, but you couldn't help but blush slightly at the amount of concern he actually had for her.

"W-what do you think?!" You stammered.

"She's okay; nothing's broken. [Name] just has to stay off her leg for a bit," Feliciano answered for you.

"I can walk just fine!" You snapped. You took the ice pack off and swung your legs over the edge of the bed.

"Woah, [Name]!" Gilbert cautioned, putting his hands in front of you.

You ignored him. You slid off the bed and onto your feet. As soon as pressure was applied, pain shot up through your right leg. You yelped and fell forward.

Right into Gilbert's arms.

"I warned you!" He said. "You okay?"

Still in his arms, you looked up at him and into his warm ruby eyes. You saw that he cared, that he was really concerned for you.

Again, you found herself blushing as you gaze was captured. "F...fine."

Gilbert didn't look convinced. He raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer if I let go, then?"

Your eyes widened. "N-no! No. Um...if you could set me on the bed that'd be great."

Gilbert did so, placing you gently on the paper atop the patient's bed.

"[Name]! I told you, you have to take it easy!" Feliciano corrected. "You have to stay off your leg for a while."

You frowned. "How long?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?" You were about to retort, but he continued. "All I know is that right now you're leg hurts and you can't stand. So stay off of it until it's better, okay?"

You sighed, shutting your eyes. The idea of being immobile really crawled under your skin. "Fine."

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~!"


End file.
